


Your Baby Blues

by VampireBait



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Jasper’s thoughts on the mystery that is Eva and what she might have looked like before Strauss’ curse.
Relationships: Jasper/Eva
Kudos: 10





	Your Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I like to explore all of my theories and questions around this amazing series through fanfics.
> 
> There is always something new in the tangled web Jason Carl expertly weaves.

Jasper, used to love puzzles.

Ever since he was a child he’d had so many questions about the world, the world was his first puzzle, but he found all too soon that many people before him had solved that long ago, or believed they had.

He knew better now of course.

A gifted child, with the money of his family behind him, Jasper was free to indulge himself in his passions and his puzzles.

His latest puzzle was Eva.

This puzzle had given him great joy, more than any other, perhaps even the Labyrinth. 

She challenged him, awed him, her secrets were endless and he had barely scratched the surface. Those were the fun puzzles around her, the ones he teased out late into the night when they were alone in their haven.

There were things he didn’t ask, the same as there were things about him she didn’t ask about. 

Both respected that the other had secrets and Jasper knew, if it was important enough, Eva would eventually tell him, and if not, like with any human relationship, time would reveal all.

Still, there were things he longed to know. Not deep dark secrets, but, simpler things. 

What had she been like before the curse, for example? 

Looks, thankfully, were not all that important to Jasper. They never had been even before he died, he was not a toreador, the beauty of something could only keep him interested for so long, if there was nothing behind that beauty it simply became something nice, not something to love. 

Eva was that rare combination of breath-taking beauty and depths fathoms deep beneath it that endlessly enraptured and fascinated him. 

Still, he wondered sometimes, when she sat in the corner of the small library they shared and the light from the lamp cast shadows on her hair, had it been brown? Blonde? Deep black perhaps? 

Before Strauss stole it away, what colours had framed the soft lines of her youthful face?

Jasper tried to picture it, painting her hair all the shades he could, marvelling how each one would morph her into somebody new. 

Red, he decided at last, and then kicked himself for unconsciously giving her Chloe’s hair.

He knew he could ask, but in the past she had always avoided the question, never quite answering. 

He understood, it was a painful subject for her.

The first time Jasper had dared to ask he’d watched her physically shake the memories away with a toss of her head. 

Not wishing to do anything to add to her trauma Jasper ignored the very real gift she had given him when she’d said he could ask her anything he wanted.

He appreciated the gesture, but he was not willing to force her to remember times that were painful.

Overtime he’d settled into his guessing game. 

Was her skin tanned in life? 

Perhaps she blushed in the way that spread across her chest, or maybe only enough to tint her cheeks?...That particular puzzle he’d solved very quickly. 

The Blush of Life was a gift he had never tried before Eva came along, he found that her body would do all sorts of fascinating things when they used it…but still, perhaps the paler of her skin had changed that as well?

One evening, after Katya’s unlikely and troubling reappearance, Jasper had dared to venture from their haven and visit the Wyrd Sisters in their new shop. He went with a question, and left with many, many more.

Kyoko’s hair and eyes…they haunted him…the blue, the colour. 

Strauss’ touch was evident. 

Colour, was apparently a trade mark of the elder Tremere, one he used in strange and disturbing ways.

Whatever he had done to Kyoko, it was clear that he had done _something._

Kyoko was a concern, but it was Eva that Jasper feared for. 

They had always acknowledged the lack of colour, the stealing of colour from her…why then, had Jasper never questioned the colour that remained? 

It was obvious, glaringly so, and yet…he’d just never thought of it, until now.

The first thing on that first night he’d noticed, was the deep sapphire blue of Eva’s eyes. 

He’d never wondered, never thought to question why, after leeching all the colour from her, had Strauss left her eyes?

By rights she should be staring back at him with unsettling white.

So why wasn’t she?

What had Hester said about the colour blue? Control? Communication? What did Jasper know about the colour blue?

The walk back to the haven was a long one, he had time to think, time to puzzle. 

As he opened the door he knew, that before anything else, Eva must answer one question for him, the answer, either way would start them down a troubled path that might mean the breaking of her already troubled mind...but it had to be asked.

Jasper found her curled up in her favourite spot on the sofa, her feet were tucked underneath her, her chin resting on her hand. 

She looked up as he entered, smiling in silent greeting with an obvious expression of relief to see him home. 

Eva’s bright blue eyes shone in the light from the lamp, growing concerned as she read the hesitation on his face.

“Jasper?...what is it?”

Jasper steeled himself, took a breath and asked.

“Were your eyes…always blue?”

**Author's Note:**

> This thought occurred to me late last night and I admit I couldn’t sleep until I jumped into Josephine’s chat and asked the question.  
> The answer: *after a pause* “they were always blue.”


End file.
